


OHSHC Preferences: Smiles

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Preferences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted on my Tumblr: <br/>http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/124284283463/ohshc-preferences-smiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	OHSHC Preferences: Smiles

14\. Smiles in [My 100 Theme Fanfiction Challenge](http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/123167855063/100-theme-fanfiction-challenge)

  


 

The Host Club’s different smiles when they’re with their significant other (s/o).

Tamaki: 

Tamaki’s smiles are very big, always very dazzling and usually charming. But with you it’s like all that is just an act. With you, Tamaki smiles and you can see he’s smiling with his heart and soul as well as with his exterior. Just the thought of you can put a smile on his face as he remembers that you are so much different than any other girl he’s met. You are the one who stole his heart.

Hikaru:

Hikaru’s smiles are very mischievous but also very adorable. He’s always smiling when he’s around you, whether it’s because of the way you laugh or just the way you respond to a good suggestion about what to do after school. His smiles are always the widest when you are playing pranks with him or the victim of some of his harmless tricks and teasing. 

Kaoru:

Kaoru’s smiles, when he’s not around Hikaru, are very gentle. He likes to look at you while you’re working or reading, his eyes noticing every little detail of you. He smiles brighter whenever you hug or kiss him, almost as bright as when he sees you playfully arguing with his twin brother. The two most important people in his life, you two argue sometimes but it’s usually all in good fun. He can’t help but smile knowing that his brother is okay with Kaoru being with you.

Honey:

Honey’s a bundle of smiles and rainbows and being around you just amplifies that a billion times. He loves the way you’ll enjoy sweets with him or fawn over some of his stuffed animals. He smiles even wider when he sees you attempting to learn some karate and that just leads to him wanting to teach you, which ends in even more laughter and smiles.

Mori:

Mori isn’t one to show a lot of emotion on his face so when he looks at you and smiles so lovingly, everyone knew it was a big deal. They had never seen him smile the way he did when he first met you. You talked enough to keep him interested but did leave some room for him to put in his own small input on matters. He smiles knowing how much you adore him but he believes that no one could ever love the way he does towards you. His smiles are very small but they have so much love packed in them.

Kyoya:

Kyoya usually smiles to the guests at the host club but it’s almost too charming of a smile. You, of course, know that Kyoya has a dark side to him. So around you, he has more teasing smirks whenever you say something silly or whenever he’s joking around with you. But when he does smile, it’s one of those smiles that catches him off guard and he doesn’t even realize that you make him so happy. He quite enjoys the warm feeling inside of him that occurs whenever you make him smile, usually by hugging him from behind while he works on his laptop or when you offer to give your brains to help him with his work.


End file.
